


It Has To Be Perfect

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [56]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Toys for Tots prompt: <i>Stargate Atlantis, Madison Miller + Audrey the Wraith, Madison wants to get her cousin the perfect Christmas present.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It Has To Be Perfect

**November 23**

“Mom? Does Audrey know about Santa?” Madison had just finished watching the Macy’s Parade, because it was Thanksgiving in America, and Santa came at the end.

“I’m sure she does.”

Madison climbed up on the stool to watch Mommy make dinner. She could chop vegetables really fast without cutting herself even once.

“But what if Uncle Mer doesn’t remember about it? He forgets stuff all the time.”

“Uncle John makes sure he remembers the important things,” Mommy assured her. “But you can ask her when you e-mail her again.”

Madison nodded. Mommy always had good ideas. “How many days till Christmas?”

“About thirty.”

That was a lot of days. Madison would have plenty of time to think of the perfect present to get Audrey.

**December 3**

Madison studied her lists with a critical eye. She had one for herself, to send to Santa; at the top, as always, was _baby brother_. And there was one for Audrey, too, with all the things Madison thought she’d like for Christmas.

_Ballet shoes_  
_Leotard_  
_Star Wars Legos_  
_Pink light-up sneakers_  
_Plushies_  
_Monster High dolls_  
_Harry Potter books_  
_Puppy_  
_Bean bag chair_

__Audrey had known about Santa, which made Madison feel better. Still, Uncle Mer lived pretty far away. What if Santa couldn’t travel to Atlantis? Mommy had promised to share the list with Uncle Mer and Uncle John, to make sure Audrey got plenty of presents. Audrey didn’t have a big family, not like Madison did, and she probably wouldn’t have a big Christmas. Not like everyone else did._ _

__Madison wished Audrey lived closer, so they could see each other all the time. They e-mailed a lot, but it wasn’t the same. But maybe…_ _

__She opened up her notebook and started writing._ _

___Dear Santa._ _ _

__**December 9** _ _

__Madison put the finishing touches on the ornament she made for Audrey, just in time to get it in the care package Mommy was sending to Uncle Mer. It was full of brightly-wrapped presents – Madison got to pick the paper – and she was especially excited about the bright blue ballet outfit they got for Audrey, which would look really pretty with her red hair._ _

__Madison sighed._ _

__“What’s the matter, sweetie?” Mommy asked. She was doing science on the laptop._ _

__“I wish I could dance with Audrey.”_ _

__“I know.” Mommy was sympathetic, but distracted._ _

__That was okay. Madison could be pretty patient when she wanted to. She colored with her finger paints, and built one of Uncle John’s spaceships out of Legos. And then when Mommy went to take a soak in the tub, Madison got on the laptop herself even though she wasn’t supposed to touch it._ _

__She’d already asked Santa, but there was someone else who was almost as good. All she had to do was figure out how to spell General Jack’s last name._ _

__**December 24** _ _

__The Atlantis Christmas party was in full swing. Audrey loved Christmas. There were pretty lights and decorations, songs that she was only allowed to sing for this one month, and so many cookies it would be easy to get a stomach ache._ _

__“You’re under the mistletoe,” Dr. Miko said._ _

__Audrey looked up. Mistletoe was for kissing, she knew that, but there wasn’t anyone who wanted to kiss her. Except a moment later someone ran over and wrapped their arms around her, planting a wet kiss on her cheek. She tensed up, ready to use one of the defensive moves Mr. Ronon had taught her, when she realized who had kissed her._ _

__“Cousin?” she asked, incredulous._ _

__Madison danced back, giggling. “Surprise!”_ _

__Audrey just stared at her. Neither Father nor Colonel had told her Madison was coming. But then she saw the look on Father’s face, and the way he hugged Aunt Jeannie, and thought maybe he didn’t know about it either._ _

__“What are you doing here?” Audrey asked, even as Madison was handing her a headband with big, squishy antlers on it._ _

__“I knew your present had to be perfect,” Madison said. “But the best thing I could think of was a big family Christmas. So here we are!”_ _

_We_ included Madison’s father. Audrey had only seen him in pictures, and he seemed nervous so she did her best not to smile, even though she was so happy to see her cousin. 

__“Come on!” Madison tugged Audrey’s arm. “I’ve been waiting months to dance with you!”_ _

__Audrey ducked her head and laughed, and let herself be dragged out to the dance floor that had been set up in the middle of the Mess. They made up their own dance to _Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree_ , laughing and singing together. Father taped them, Colonel standing close behind him with a big smile on his face._ _

__It was only her second Christmas, but it was definitely Audrey’s best one ever._ _


End file.
